Secrets
by Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52
Summary: Head Boy Scorpius Malfoy and Head Girl Rose Weasley are patrolling one night when something changes their strictly hate-hate relationship forever.


**A/N: This has been written for over a year and I completely forgot about it until today. After making some edits, I was able to make it ready to publish fairly quickly. I know that it's been ages since I posted a story and that I promised one only a few days after ****Cursed ****finished. But unfortunately, life and writer's block got in the way. **

**Rose's reactions and experiences with mice in this story are almost identical to my own, so do not believe that when you are reading this that nobody is like that, because I really and truly am. Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you actually start the story. Away we go!**

"AAAGGGGHH!" The bloodcurdling scream could be heard for miles. Rose Weasley froze, her eyes squeezed shut and every muscle in her body clenched.

"What is it?" Scorpius Malfoy asked. The sound unnerved him, despite the fact that they had hated each other for years. The head boy touched the head girl's shoulder cautiously. She jumped. "Weasley!" he yelled, "Snap out of it!"

"Mouse!" Rose said in no more than a whisper. "It's a...a mouse!"

Scorpius looked down and sure enough, he saw a little white mouse scampering at their feet.

"You're scared of this little thing?" Scorpius picked up the little creature and held it in his hand, watching Rose carefully.

"PUT IT DOWN!" Rose screeched, shaking with fear.

"You're scared of a mouse?" Scorpius' voice was one of disbelief.

"YES! Now for god's sake, put it down!" Scorpius thought about dangling the creature in Weasley's face as revenge for the time she put muggle hair dye in his shampoo bottle, but decided against it, obeying instead and letting the mouse go. It ran in a circle for a minute, trying to decide where to go and finally decided to run straight into Rose's feet.

"AHH! Get it off! Get it off!" Rose kicked frantically and ran away from the little mouse, hiding behind Scorpius in her fear, momentarily forgetting that he was her enemy. The pair watched as the animal scampered down the hall.

"So you're scared of mice?" Scorpius asked, still in disbelief, but chuckling a little at the unbelievable events that had just transpired.

"Yes," Rose answered in a shaky voice. "I've had bad experiences with them."

"Like...?"

"Well my mum has this cat, he's ancient now, but he still chases mice. My first encounter with a mouse was a dead one in my doll's bed when I was seven years old. Apparently Crookshanks left it as a present for me. It startled me and I was...wary of them. Then when I was nine, the cat was chasing one in my bedroom. He would get the stupid thing, injure it, let it go and chase it again. And I couldn't get out of my bed to get my dad. I was so scared that it would touch me or something. By then, my wariness had turned in to slight fear. Then, when I was ten, the cat left a dead one on my pillow while I was sleeping. He wanted a reward or something, but it scared me to death. Since then I've been absolutely terrified of them...why am I telling you this, anyway?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I dunno. You're the one who spilled it all. But you're actually scared of them? Weasley the fearless Gryffindor is scared of a tiny, harmless mouse. How do you practice on them in Transfiguration?"

"I don't. I told McGonagall the first time we had to and she's let me use a different animal ever since."

"You're lucky you have McGonagall wrapped around your finger. She wouldn't do that for anybody else."

"I know."

"Wow. Scared of a little mouse."

"Tell anyone and die," Rose threatened, cracking her knuckles in an attempt to be menacing.

"It's okay, miss I'm-so-tough-and-brave-because-I'm-a-Gryffindor-but-actually-I'm-scared-of-a-little-mouse, your little secret is safe with me."

"I never thought I'd ever say this, but thanks, Malfoy."

"Wow. I never thought I'd hear that from you either, but I guess you're welcome."

"Shall we continue patrol then?"

The pair continued walking down the corridor slowly.

"So now that you know what _I'm_ scared of, I think it's only fair that you tell me what you're scared of," Rose said mischievously.

"I don't think so, Weasley."

"It's only fair."

Scorpius sighed, unsure as to why he was giving in and telling her. "Fine, I'm scared of my grandfather, okay?"

"Your _grandfather_?" Rose stopped and looked at Scorpius in disbelief. How could anyone be scared of their grandfather, she wondered. She was remembering Grandad Weasley, who was the exact opposite of scary and likely didn't have a mean bone in his body. "How could you be scared of your _grandfather_?"

"Yes, my grandfather," Scorpius said defensively, "Grandfather Malfoy. You'd be scared of him too, if you ever met him. He's always telling us stories about You-Know-Who and always criticizing everything about me. He loves to nag me about my grades, the fact that I'm second in the class next to you and that I'm friends with a Potter among other things. He sort of...radiates this evil sort of feeling too. He was a huge supporter of You-Know-Who and still thinks he's better than most other wizards because of that fact. He's got dark artefacts in his house and I know for a fact that some of them are illegal."

"Oh," Rose said, "Maybe your fear isn't so stupid. He actually sounds pretty scary."

Scorpius shuddered. "He is. I can't believe I just told you that. My BEST FRIEND doesn't even know that!"

"Mine don't know about the mice. I tell them that I'm allergic to mice and that's why I can't use them in class and why I run away from them."

"Well...it would appear that we now each know one of the other's secrets, Weasley."

"It would appear so, Malfoy."

"Let's just...pretend this never happened, agreed?"

"Agreed." Rose and Scorpius shook hands quickly and continued on their patrol without another word on the subject. Both were uncomfortable with the fact that they had just spilled one of their darkest secrets to the enemy. They were in utter disbelief that they had done so. Unbeknownst to either of them, they had just taken a major step forward in their relationship, moving up from enemies to almost being friends.

End

**Please Review!**


End file.
